The Rising
by iska-omori
Summary: Previously uploaded under a different name, but changed things up. What happens when Marluxia was saved by Namine and wakes up after Organization XII has been wiped out? What are two nobodies to do in a world where they don't belong? OOC is to be expected


**AUTHORS NOTE!:**

Don't read if you don't like OOC-ness. That means, out of character-ness. This is a Marluxia and Namine pairing, of course the two will be out of character, if they were in character then they wouldn't be in this situation. It's called fiction for a reason.

I am aware that my Word Processor doesn't catch every single mistake I make, I'm human, sue me. Please don't leave reviews telling me I spelled something wrong or I used a word in the wrong context, my English isn't perfectly amazing. It's also not my first language.

Again, this is fiction for a reason. If you don't like, don't read. I will make mistakes here and there, just don't point them all out to me. If you feel the need to do so you will be wasting your typing skills because I won't change anything.

As much as people flame and hate on this pairing, I don't think it get enough love. I personally see some sort of attraction uncomfort between Marluxia and Namine in Kh:Com. Sure it may be pedophile-ish, but it's not wrong if he isn't begin sexual towards her.

As you may have figured by now, this is MarluxiaXNamine.

* * *

In the time I spent with Marluxia, I began to feel an attraction towards him. Of course things could never be between us, because we are nobodies.

In my time alone at Castle Oblivion, which was quite a lot of time, I began to think. If I am supposed to be Kairi, Sora's girl friend and she is not yet separated from her body, then who am I? A nobody is only created when the heart is separated from the body by death or and overtaking darkness and the body has the will to keep on living. I have nobody that has my heart because Kairi is still alive, has not been taken over by darkness, and had bother her heart and body attached. What am I?

I came to the conclusion that I am in fact a somebody and I do have a heart. Sure this may sound foolish but all signs point to it. Kairi is still alive and well, I still exist even so, I have the ability to take apart memories, she never could do that, I feel incredible emotion that does not waver, yet I supposedly have no heart. Of course I've never spoken about these things with anybody in the castle for I fear they may hit me or taunt me.

I bet many of you may be wondering if because I am writing this, does it mean Marluxia is alive? He is alive and it's because of me. I know it sounds terrible and he was such a bad person, but really he wasn't. After Sora promptly kicked the shit out of him and I put Sora into the pod to restore his memories, I went back for Marluxia. I could see the darkness already creeping in silky ribbons across the floor to take his heartless body away.

"Marluxia!" I cried and he turn his head towards me, his pinkish auburn hair falling over one eyes.

"Namine." He sighed, a slight twitch pulling up a smile on the sides of his lips.

I waved away the dark ribbons to see him clearly, his wounds were not healing in tiny bursts of darkness like usual. I brushed the hair out of his face and looked into his ocean blue eyes that were so much like Sora's.

"Namine, don't save me. If I have been beaten it is for a reason."

Of course I wouldn't listen to him. I lifted him by his arm but I just couldn't carry him alone. He was much to heavy for my tiny body. I collapsed beside him with his head on my lap. I smoothed out his hair and hummed a soft tune. He was entirely unresponsive but I knew he could hear me for he was still on my lap and not yet faded into the darkness.

I heard a familiar clapping from behind me. I knew it was Axel, he was probably here to finish Marluxia off. "Very pretty, Namine."

"Go away." I muttered smoothing out Marluxia's hair more over my knee.

"He should have been gone by now, I wonder what keeps him holding on." Axel mused squatting beside me and looking down.

I glared at him and lifted Marluxia up to remove him from the room. "Go away, Axel."

Axel put his arm under the other side of Marluxia's shoulder and lifted him up. "I may not have liked the guy a whole lot, but the way you look at him makes me feel like I have a heart. Believe it or not, I think I remember what it was like to love someone."

I looked up at him in shock. He was utmost serious about what he said. "Can you help me get him into a pod?" I asked holding up Marluxia's waist.

"Yeah."

* * *

You don't have to review on this. It's just for a freind of mine, she requested it. ~Iska


End file.
